


The Distance Between Us

by IsAnybodyThere



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsAnybodyThere/pseuds/IsAnybodyThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident brings two strangers - strangers who are much too familiar - together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Distance Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Grey's Anatomy episode (it made me cry like a baby). This is an AU where everyone is human and there are no such things as ghouls. Prior to the story, Kaneki and Touka were friends, but a car accident involving Kaneki led everyone to think that he was dead, despite his body never being found. Kaneki lost all his memories in the incident and was taken in by his current roommates, the Quinx squad. It might seem a little OOC to some people, but it should be fine. It's pretty dark and sad, if I may say so myself. Reviews would be awesome :)

8:34 AM  
The emergency room is abuzz with doctors, paramedics, and patients. The morning news on the hospital’s televisions report a train collision downtown that has left behind a trail of 82 dead passengers and 35 critically injured. The ambulances use only 34 gurneys. 

____________________________________________

 

“Hi.”

“...What are you so cheerful about? We’ve been impaled by a pole through our midsections.”

“Haha, yeah, I guess that’s something to be worried about.”

“You think?” 

A man and a woman sit on a gurney, facing each other. The woman is of a slim build, has shoulder length raven hair that seems purple under the fluorescent lights, and wears a cafe uniform. The man has wavy black and white curls, is garbed in a trenchcoat, and scans the room with light grey eyes. Although they cannot see each other (due to the fact that their necks are restrained), they are entwined in a tight embrace, one that would make passer bys blush at a budding romance between the young couple, had it not been for the steel pole skewering the two. 

“Well, I’m pretty sure the doctors are baffled by the fact that we’re both still alive. We’re a medical miracle!” the man remarks. 

“Save the celebration for after the surgery. They’re going to have to take this pole out of us sooner or later, and I’m willing to bet my stupid brother on the possibility that somebody may die.”

The man fidgets uncomfortably at the mention of death. “Um, so… You have a brother?”

“More like a brain dead monkey, but yeah, that’s the term most people would use.”

“You seem like an older sister. I mean, judging by your voice. It’s not like I can really see you in this set up.”

The woman opens her mouth to say something in retort when a doctor walks into the room. 

“Hello, my name is Dr. Yoshimura. I’ll be attending to you two today.” 

The man smiles at the doctor while the woman utters a simple greeting. 

“I’ll get straight to the point, as there is no time to waste. We can cut the pole in half and operate on both of you. Unfortunately, your bodies are much too close for that to happen. One of you will have to be pulled out, at least up to a point where we can sever the pole,” the doctor explains. 

“Okay, great!” the man exclaims. “That doesn’t sound too bad, does it?” 

The older gentleman grimaces. “You see, that’s where things get messy. By moving one of you, that person’s internal organs will be jostled. Simultaneously, too much blood will be lost for us to stabilize the patient’s condition in time.”

The silence is crushing. 

“So, you’re saying one of us will die?” the woman asks. 

“...We’ll do everything we can.”

The man just sits quietly while the woman proceeds. “I guess you’d be moving the person with a smaller chance of survival. I think it would be better for both of us if you’d just come clean and say it. I mean, we’re not idiots. We were both expecting something like this.” 

The doctor hesitates just a moment before answering. “Currently, both of you are in a critical state and we must get you into surgery as soon as possible. Sasaki-san, your RC levels are much higher than those of Kirishima-san’s, which means there’s a greater possibility of you walking out of this surgery intact.” 

Silence reigns again. 

The man - ‘Sasaki-san’ - starts to say something when the woman - ‘Kirishima-san’ - interrupts. 

“Thank you, doctor. I’d like a moment alone with the man stuck to me.”

Yoshimura nods and walks out, closing the door behind him. 

Immediately, the man begins to protest. “Kirishima-san, please, you can’t make this decision. You’ve got your whole life ahead of you, you’re young, you shouldn’t be throwing it all away on me. If anything, I should be the one-” 

“Stop it with your martyr act,” she huffs. “I don’t want this either, but look at the facts. You’re more likely to survive between the two of us, which means anyone with a brain would obviously try to save you. I hate this as much as you do, so do me a favor and just shut up for now.” 

He feels her hands clench his shoulders, as if he were her lifeline (oh the irony). 

“...I guess you get to keep your brother,” is his feeble attempt to lighten the situation. She doesn’t take the bait. After a few more minutes, she draws in a sharp breath. 

“Do you have any regrets, Sasaki-san?”

“Please, call me Haise.”

“Haise-kun, then. Have you ever had a moment where you wanted a do-over button?”

“I think today would be pretty high on that list.” 

She seems to contemplate something for a while.

“I’m sure I’ve had many, but for some reason, nothing seems to come to mind at all. I just wish I could see him one more time.” 

“Him?”

“My...friend. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen him. Everyone seems to think he’s dead, but I know he’s still alive somewhere.” 

“Oh.”

“I know you think I’m crazy for blindly holding onto false hope and that I’m pretty pathetic for telling you, a random stranger, all of this. I would have thought myself crazy too, a few hours ago. But the funny thing is, I have no reservations anymore. I’m about to die; being embarrassed about pining for a missing person seems foolish now.”

“Ah. You loved him?”

“Ha. Yes. God, that feels good. I was never able to admit the truth, even to myself. I guess the reason why I’m telling you all of this is so that at least one person on this planet will know - (gasp cough cough) - will know the truth.” 

He wonders if somewhere in the world, there is someone waiting for him like this woman. He wonders if the intense pain in his chest is from the blasted pole. He wonders if his tears are from the excruciating pounding of his heart.

“Kirishima-san.” 

“My name is Touka.”

“...Touka-san. I still don’t think this is fair for you.”

“Haise-kun. I want you to remember his name. Everyone has forgotten his existence. Everyone but me. Now, even I won’t be around to think of him. Please. I’m making my last request, to you of all people. To you, whom I’ve only met today, whose face I don’t even know.” 

The pain increases. He swallows and nods, or at least tries. He feels her smiling against his shoulders. 

“Kaneki Ken.”

The familiarity is so overwhelming, he knows he is on the cusp of something extraordinary. But then it passes, and it just becomes the name of a pitiful first love. 

“Kaneki Ken,” he repeats. “I will remember that, Touka-san.” 

“Thank you.” 

A monitor starts to beep rapidly and the doctors flurry in as Yoshimura asks, “Have you come to a decision?”

Touka answers. “Yes. I’m ready.” 

Haise says nothing. 

The gurney is wheeled out. 

____________________________________________

 

9:17 AM  
“Apply the anesthesia.” 

beep. beep. beep. beep. beep. beep

“We have to operate fast. Pull her on my mark.” 

“Three. Two. One.”  
beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep

“Cut the pole!”

____________________________________________

 

9:18 AM  
“Doctor, her blood pressure is decreasing too fast!” 

“Her RC levels are approaching 50.” 

“Doctor!” 

“RC level at 7!”

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

...Kaneki…?

____________________________________________

 

9:19 AM  
beeeee-

“...Time of death, 9:19.” 

____________________________________________

 

He dreams. He dreams of a woman who shouts in irritation at him. He dreams of a woman who smells of coffee. He dreams of a woman with a dazzling smile. He dreams of a woman who kisses his forehead. He dreams of a woman who waits for him. He dreams of a woman who is no longer there. 

“...se….Hai….Haise!” 

“Is he alright?”

“Sassan, can you hear us?” 

His eyes slowly adjust. He can’t get a grip on his bearings. He looks around. He’s at a hospital, with his roommates/coworkers around him. 

“Maman!” 

“Sassan, thank goodness you’re fine.” 

“Man, I was really starting to worry back there.”

“Ugh…” 

He doesn’t remember why he’s here. The scene looks vaguely familiar to his time at the hospital a year ago. 

“Mutsuki… Saiko… Urie… Shirazu…” 

He tries to sit up but fails miserably as the others rush forward to stop him. 

“Sassan, you have to rest. Your body’s still recovering.” 

Recovering. Hospital. Train. It comes back to him. Why he’s here. 

“Where’s Touka-san? Is she alright?” he asks. 

The others look around confusedly. 

“Touka-san? Who’s that, Maman?” 

“The girl they brought in with me. She was the one who was also operated on. The one I was with.” 

The others exchange glances. They don’t say anything. 

He understands. 

“Oh.” 

He closes his eyes. 

____________________________________________

 

“Hello, Touka-san.” 

He sets the white flowers by the tombstone. 

“I was discharged today. Whew, it’s tough being cooped up in a hospital for almost two months!” 

There are no clouds in the sky. 

“You know, I saw your brother. He reminds me of you. I didn’t get a chance to greet him, but he seems to be doing well.” 

The blades of grass dance gently with the wind. 

“I didn’t get to see your face in the end. I didn’t ask the hospital for your records or your face. I don’t know why. I should have.” 

Children’s shouts and laughter from the valley below the hill mingle with the summer breeze. 

“I feel like I’m forgetting something very important. Haha, it’s frustrating but I...I don’t know what it is.” 

Birds land the pathway up the hill. 

“I just wanted to say thank you. I will always remember - you and Kaneki Ken. Goodbye.” 

He bows. He walks away.

Only the white flowers remain for a long, long time, until even they are carried away by the wind.


End file.
